


浮士德02

by dorisss1117



Series: 浮士德 [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorisss1117/pseuds/dorisss1117
Summary: TOUCH 憎恶与赠予他熟读亲密关系之间的强弱法则，一句“我们都是为了你好”可以堂而皇之将心里燃烧的欲望冷却，将背上挨打后的伤痕抹平，将十几岁平凡的快乐定罪。
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Series: 浮士德 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677409
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	浮士德02

**Author's Note:**

> ooc警告⚠️

孤独羞耻而又自矜，是朴珍荣一贯熟悉的滋味。

在高中以前，他一直与父母和姐姐们生活在故乡镇海，一座局促的南方小城，春天时楼下的一整条街繁花似锦，淙淙溪流上飘落着粉红色的樱花花瓣。他有时搁下手中的水笔，在黄昏时刻趴在房间的小窗旁往下看。晚霞如炉火落在三月的樱花树梢，他贴近窗户想看个究竟，冰凉的玻璃窗却如同橱窗，隔开了近在咫尺的浪漫与喧嚣。人群在他们家楼下来来往往，同龄朋友们的嬉闹声，情侣们的窃窃私语，男人女人们说不尽的家常话。

妈妈端着牛奶进来时，他靠在窗边像受惊似的瑟缩了一下，然后轻声开口询问道：“妈，永才贤旭他们问我周末要不要和他们一块去海边玩，然后在那儿住一晚上。”

女人把牛奶放在他桌上，走到窗边，一只带着凉意的手摩挲着他的头发，另一只手将窗帘拉上，桌前的白炽灯光变得刺眼。“学习好才是最重要的，我们供你读书为了学习，并不是为了交朋友。”他的手机刚好在这时收到短信，震动声“嗡嗡”地潜伏在房间里。“况且，不要总是和这些不爱学习的同学混在一起，你成绩最近都下滑了，你自己应该好好反省一下是为什么。你要是成绩好，自然会有好学生求着和你做朋友。”

父母从来都是这样，对他和两个姐姐管教严格。他从没有外宿过，从没有和同学无所顾忌的出去玩过。他只去过一次小时候玩伴的家里，因为难得的嬉闹而忘记了应该回家的时间。等到晚上他回家时，任他怎么敲门都无人回应。整整在冬天的夜晚里站了三个小时，家门才终于打开。

他后来知道这大约是每个小孩都会经历的事情，可是为什么只有他不能笑着说出来呢？为什么只有他没法将那些不明分说的严厉与冷漠一笔勾销？

他熟读亲密关系之间的强弱法则，一句“我们都是为了你好”可以堂而皇之将心里燃烧的欲望冷却，将背上挨打后的伤痕抹平，将十几岁平凡的快乐定罪。他以前绝望时总是将自己屏息浸在浴室盛满水的浴缸里，每每在快要窒息时忍不住张开眼睛与口鼻，冰凉的水灌进眼耳口鼻，不知从何处来的痛直逼得人流泪。

他还是沉默着，站起身坐回桌前。台灯下将面前墙壁上贴着的一张张成绩单映的雪亮，荧光笔将每次的排名都用鲜红色勾画了出来。等门关上，朴珍荣拨开窗帘，晚霞已经褪色殆尽，窃窃私语也融化在墨色天空里，人声是那么的遥远，没有一声关切属于自己。只是一刹那，或许他从未拥有过那样无私的欢愉。

他在输入框里写写删删，“对不起”这几个字输入后又删除，反复了好几次之后，他似乎都能听到无知又懵懂的男孩们在背后说起这事时可憎的轻松，“为什么啊？”“啊他总是这样，下次就不用叫他出来了。”“算了算了，他父母对他应该要求很高吧，不是和我们一路人啦。” 

最后他发送了短信。“周末我有事，以后周末的活动我都去不了啦，你们玩的开心哦。”发送之后他点进“已发送”，仔仔细细地回看了一遍这短短的一句话，然后删除了短信。

那个周末，他照例在那扇窗前往下望时，目光却与那几个男孩刚好抬头向这里望来的视线撞在了一起，他下意识地抖着手“唰”地合上窗帘，羞耻与惊慌完全占据了他整个大脑，仿佛在厚厚的窗帘后躲了一个世纪，他拉开一个缝隙再往下窥视时，已没有熟悉的面孔。

周一中午在学校餐厅时，他望着男孩们走来的身影欲言又止，他们却只是从自己身前经过。少年时的友谊好亲密，他却羞耻到再无法用撒谎去维系；而只是一句话的时间，他失去了无私的美丽。整整一周，他用余光用力留意着男孩们的动向，却发现自己连一句“骗子”“撒谎”的闲言碎语都没有等到。

原来这真的是只有自己在意的事啊。他从此憎恨那丛樱花，却强迫自己在樱花树下独来独往地走完了初中三年。毕业之后他毅然说服了自己的父母，决意去首尔的高中住校念书。

也是一个早春三月，离开镇海的巴士车摇摇晃晃，坐在旁边的陌生男人将鼓鼓囊囊的背包抱在胸前睡着了，他收紧肩膀，以极不舒服的姿势蜷缩在靠窗的座位。鬓角贴在冰凉的玻璃车窗上，他在鼾声与巴士里憋闷的汗味中冷眼瞧着窗外粉红花海往后奔跑。

逃离了这里就好了，在父母离开送他出行的巴士站台后，他去便利店几乎花光了身上所有的硬币买了一瓶烧酒，他从背包里掏出酒瓶，却发现自己压根没有开瓶器。

“啪——”戴着渔夫帽的男人动作娴熟地打开了面前的烧酒瓶盖，递给金有谦。

“你最近都不找我出来喝酒了，是不是都要忘了我这个哥了。”男人抬眼似是抱怨地说道。这是一个好看的男人，眼梢上的两滴痣为棱角分明的五官增添了未成形的诱。“哎在范哥，你又不是不知道我最近在忙‘江宋案’（江南宋氏奸杀案）的二审嘛。”金有谦吸了吸鼻子，往两个杯子里倒满烧酒。

雨水噼里啪啦地打在篷车顶上。“姨母，这里再要一盘杂菜。”林在范抬手招呼了一下。两人碰了个杯。

“这个案子还是你们警署直接负责的呢，你也知道挺复杂的。”金有谦胳膊肘抵在桌上，手腕支着下巴。

林在范想了一会儿：“也是，又是毒品又是抗抑郁药物……说来也奇怪，我们去查了他的就诊记录，他的确去了首尔全部大型医院的精神科室，精神科也都对他进行了评估，给他开了抗抑郁药物，和他的证词相吻合。我们警方在他家里找到的药片都长的一模一样，圆形白片，送去分析成分之后才知道其中十分之一的药片里面混合了大量芬太尼。”

“我就想不明白，为什么那么多药片都要做成圆形白片，”金有谦嘴里鼓囊地塞着三四块烤肉，“抗抑郁症的药物和我每天吃的维生素都长一个样，哪天我吃错了我也不晓得，万一哪天我错服了抗抑郁药物，甚至是错服了毒品，谁来为我负责呢。”

林在范夹了一大块烤牛肠，抿了一小口杯里的烧酒。“对呀，现在关键就在于，我们也不确定他对混杂了毒品的抗抑郁药物是否知情嘛……”只是一小口烧酒，他的脸就有些潮红，两眼有些发直了。“哎哎哎你看，在范哥，这就是为什么最近我不和你喝的原因……你看看你自己这酒量……”金有谦翻了个白眼。

“啊你小子……”林在范似要较真地直背来，像是幼稚园里等待老师点名的初丁。“哥，不过我最近新认识了个哥哥，住我隔壁，他酒量也和你差不多哈哈，我们每次都在他家喝啤酒，下次我问问他能不能一块儿。”金有谦拍拍林在范的背，“还好今天点的不多，剩下的我打包带回去吧。哦对了，我上次买了几张黑胶唱片，你和我一块儿上楼拿一下吧。”

两个人步伐都有点趔趄，篷车离金有谦家里一公里不到，他俩便说着胡话一路走着回去。早春的夜晚还有些寒冷，楼下的樱花树刚刚结了花苞。他俩缩着肩膀小跑进了公寓的电梯间。站在家门口摸索了半天，金有谦才发现自己身上没有钥匙，啊，或许在珍荣哥家里？他挠挠头发，拉着林在范往隔壁门口走去，敲了敲隔壁的门。

明明隐约听到门后的声音，却迟迟不见人开门。金有谦小声对林在范解释道：“可能是珍荣哥家里有人吧……对不起啊哥，你稍微等一会儿。”他掏出手机想给朴珍荣发个kakaotalk，却再低头时没看见林在范忽然脸色僵硬。珍荣……大韩民国也许有几万个人叫珍荣，是自己太过敏感了吧。忽然酒醒了似的，林在范有些疲倦，刚想和金有谦说没关系下次再来拿的时候，门“啪嗒”一下打开了，一个年轻的男孩满脸戾气地站在门口，他头发是酒红色，西装也是酒红色，他的尖头皮鞋踩在地板上发出清脆的声音。仔细看，西装里头的豹纹衬衫上有红色液体往下滴。“滴答，滴答”液体如血液般落在地上，与玄关处的时钟转动声音不谋而合，敲击着房内房外人的心。

金有谦有些发懵，本能地越过男孩冲了进去，“哥你没事儿吧？”

男孩站在门口也没回头，眼神意味不明地瞥向从自己身侧过去的金有谦，然后直直地看着林在范。“朴珍荣，这些都是你所谓‘身上沾满油’的孩子吗？”他忍不住笑出声，但是那笑掺杂着醒目的苦意，越笑他的眼眶越湿润，脸部的肌肉都拧在一块。他也露出过这样的表情，这样诡谲的相似让林在范的脸色也同样难看，他不自觉地皱起眉头，甚至有想立即逃跑的冲动。“身上沾满油”吗？他甚至也听过同样的话……

“因为你是身上已经沾满了油的孩子呀在范哥，”那个年龄比自己小的男孩当时将额头和他的抵在一块，鼻子暧昧地互相摩挲着。他都能感受到对方轻柔的鼻息，那一瞬间吻上去的冲动胜过所有踌躇，他靠近时却被男孩的一根手指挡开，男孩微微皱眉，略微的不满与厌恶将他一颗火热的心浇的湿透，“我只是点燃了一把火……不过如此。”

他回过神时，门口的酒红色男孩已经离开了，金有谦在五米开外和那个自己曾经再熟悉不过的身影低声聊着，男人那双桃花眼倏忽朝他看过来，一瞬间不可置信和压抑许久的陈年旧事喷薄而出。

高中，合宿，裸露的皮肤，青紫的痕迹，男孩湿润又饱满的唇峰……


End file.
